


Burn Out

by Black_Fig



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Love/Hate, Mutual Pining, They are both tops, couple in the kitchen not cooking, here we are, now I ship this really hard, pre hate sex-kissing, this supposed to be crack and then it turned to something serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Fig/pseuds/Black_Fig
Summary: Anathema x Pollution Fan Art. What's the name of this ship? Anapoll, Pollana? I don't know.Part of the "O Lord Heal This Gift Exchange 2019" [OLHTS discord server]
Relationships: Anathema Device & Pollution (Good Omens), Anathema Device/Pollution (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: O Lord Heal This Gift Exchange





	Burn Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eturni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eturni/gifts).



> This is for Eturni. Happy Holidays! I really enjoyed drawing this and now I ship it, thank you very much. XD  
> The title is from the song: "Burn Out" by Redd Kross.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to yell at me find me here: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Blackfig_)  
> For more art you should check here: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/skyghoul_ish)


End file.
